<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play Me Like a Fiddle by asherly89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059909">Play Me Like a Fiddle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89'>asherly89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Cock Warming, Cuddles, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking, Teasing, dom!TK, sub space, sub!Carlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!TK has fun with sub!Carlos. </p><p>Part 1: Carlos just wants his nipples to be played with, but first TK wants to tease and play with him.<br/>Part 2: Carlos gets possessive at roller derby and TK needs to remind him who's really in charge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tarlos Secret Santa Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 1 was written for the Tarlos Secret Santa Exchange 2020! This was written for the lovely Melo. She is seriously the best and I was so happy she was my person. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmm, feels good,” TK says and pets the back of Carlos’ head. Carlos is on his knees in front of the man, gently holding his cock in his mouth as TK relaxes after dinner.</p><p>It’s not only nice for TK, but it grounds Carlos. Gives him something to focus on while his head quiets down. The TV plays behind Carlos, but he only hears it, not seeing what TK is watching. Sounds like basketball if Carlos really focuses on it.</p><p>But he doesn’t. He just focuses on having his master’s cock in his mouth, the weight of it on his tongue and the feeling of it filling his mouth. The taste, a little salty, and a hint of soap from TK’s shower.</p><p>“You doing okay, baby?” TK asks.</p><p>Carlos looks up and gently nods his head. TK grunts from the movement and his cock jerks a little, growing harder.</p><p>“Keep doing that and we won’t get to even make it to bed,” TK jokingly says.</p><p>Carlos closes his eyes and rests his head on TK’s thigh and TK’s hand moves up to lace through Carlos’ curls and Carlos sighs. This is what he wanted, <em>needed</em>, right now. TK taking control, TK knowing what he wants and needs. No thinking.</p><p>Carlos zones out and doesn’t even pay attention to the TV turning off, and only moves when TK’s fingers pull his hair and he’s being pulled off of TK’s cock. He whines at the lost but TK shushes him with a kiss, his tongue pushing into Carlos’ mouth.</p><p>TK pulls away and looks at Carlos. He smiles and his hand comes to pet down his face. Carlos moves to catch his thumb in his mouth and sucks on it.</p><p>“So naughty,” TK says, “The things you can do with your mouth.”</p><p>Carlos gets a glint in his eye and he sucks harder on the digit in his mouth. TK lets him do what he wants for a moment, but pulls his thumb away and says, “Keep doing that and I won’t let you have the clamps tonight.”</p><p>Carlos whines, “No, please. I want, sir.”</p><p>TK shakes his head but has a smile on his face, “Then be a good boy.”</p><p>Carlos whines. He’s always a good boy, when he wants to be and right now he wants to be, “Please sir, I’ll-I’ll be good.”</p><p>TK strokes a hand down his face, “I know you will. Now get up and go to bed. Take your clothes off. I want you laying on you back, when I get there. Arms up and ready for the restraints.”</p><p>Carlos nods, “Yes sir,” and moves from his spot on the floor. He quickly walks into their bedroom and hastily takes his clothes off. He really wants to leave them on the floor and be told off by TK, but he also wants to get his nipples played with so he’s good and places his dirty clothes into the hamper.</p><p>Making his way to bed he peeks at the clamps that are laying out on the side table. They’re the ones rose gold ones that have a pin you can turn to make them tighter or looser. Carlos’ dick gets harder just thinking about it.</p><p>“You’ve got two minutes!” TK’s voice calls from down the hall.</p><p>Carlos strokes his dick trying to calm himself some, he can’t get excited now. He has to wait. The wait will be worth it. He climbs onto the bed and gets into the position TK requested. He closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath to ground himself.</p><p>“Look at you,” TK says and Carlos opens his eyes, “All spread out and waiting for me. Being a good boy, I hope.”</p><p>Carlos nods, “Always a good boy for you, sir.”</p><p>TK laughs to himself, “I would have to agree, but I would be lying if I did.”</p><p>Carlos blushes. He knows he likes to test the boundaries. Get TK riled up, so he can be punished. He loves when TK bends him over his knee or the bed and hits him until his ass is all red and he can’t sit the next day. Just thinking about it makes him leak on his stomach.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” TK asks, coming close and swapping his finger through the pre cum.</p><p>“Y-you sir,” Carlos replies.</p><p>“Me? And what am I doing?” TK asks.</p><p>“Thinking about you bending me over and spanking me. How I can’t sit the next day,” Carlos replies.</p><p>“Is that what you want?” TK asks, “Me to turn you over, and smack your ass until it’s red. Not letting you rub off all over the comforter. God you’d probably make such a mess. Not trying to come. Leaking everywhere.”</p><p>Carlos’ dick jumps and leaks even more, “Please, sir.”</p><p>“So is that a yes?”</p><p>Carlos shakes his head, “Yes s-sir, I mean no. I want...I want the clamps.”</p><p>“If that’s what you really want,” TK says, “I’m going to tie your wrists up before I touch you. Can’t have any wandering hands while I play.” TK moves quickly, tying up each of Carlos’ wrists, making sure Carlos can get out of the restraints if needed. He sheds his clothes somewhere along the way, Carlos isn’t sure because he zoned out some.</p><p>He comes back to reality when TK pinches his left nipple. He finches from the pain and TK does it again. Carlos tries to move away, but TK tuts at him for moving and instead pinches his side.</p><p>“If you can’t take me pinching your nipples, what’s going to happen when I clamp them?” TK asks. It’s more teasing than a question. TK moves so he’s looming over Carlos. He has his knees on either side of the man’s hips and his hands are resting on his chest. TK gently rubs his hands down Carlos’ chest to sooth him.</p><p>TK ducks his head and licks a strip over Carlos’ nipple. Carlos shutters a breath and moves his legs jostling TK. TK lightly smacks Carlos on the side in warning. Carlo settles and TK goes back to what he was doing. He pinches one nipple while he sucks, licks, and bites the other. Carlos can only groan and whine while TK does what he wants. His cock leaking onto his stomach even more.</p><p>TK moves his body down, so his ass is now sitting on Carlos’ hard cock. Carlos breathes out a shaky breath. TK rubs his ass on Carlos’ leaking cock making Carlos squirm. TK’s hand moves and he takes a hold of Carlos’ cock making Carlos groan. TK moves so that Carlos is nestled between his cheeks and Carlos moves to get some friction.</p><p>“If you come, you’re done for the night,” TK says.</p><p>Carlos cries out in frustration but stops his movements. TK moves back to rub himself against Carlos, teasing him, and Carlos squeezes his eyes closed to gain some control over his body. The head of his cock keeps catching at TK’s rim and God if only he could move into that tight hole and fuck TK. He cries with relief when TK stops moving. His cock leaking had made the slide between TK’s cheeks smoother and it was hard to not want to just keep rubbing against the man until he came.</p><p>“You ready for the clamps?” TK asks, bringing him out of his thoughts.</p><p>Carlos nods.</p><p>“Is that how you answer your master when he asks you a question?”</p><p>“N-no sir.”</p><p>“No it is not, so I’m going to ask you again. Are you ready for the clamps?”</p><p>“P-please sir, I want.”</p><p>“Want what?”</p><p>“Th-the clamps. Sir, I’m ready for the clamps.”</p><p>“Good boy,” TK says and he reaches over to grab the nipple clamps off the side table. He sits back and shows Carlos the clamps. He teases him by walking the chain over his chest, letting Carlos feel the metal but not clamping his nipples just yet.</p><p>“P-please sir,” Carlos begs, “No more teasing.”</p><p>TK leans over and kisses him, “Only because you asked so nicely.”</p><p>TK takes his time putting the nipple clamps onto Carlos. He adjusts the pressure on each making Carlos cry out when it’s tight only to loosen the pressure again. When he’s had his fill, TK gently tugs on the chain making sure they’re tight enough before moving back up and kissing Carlos.</p><p>“If you can make me come, I’ll make it extra nice for you,” TK says.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Carlos asks.</p><p>TK doesn’t give him a response with words, but instead with his body. He turns around so his back is facing Carlos and his ass is close to Carlos’ face. Carlos licks his lips. He loves to rim TK. He could do it for hours if TK would let him. TK moves until he’s comfortable and Carlos’ tongue moves out to give a lick over TK’s crack. TK sighs.</p><p>Carlos can’t use his hands but he knows a few tricks so he continues. He licks at TK’s hole with little kitten licks, teasing until TK relaxes and he can make his tongue go inside. TK’s hand grabs at his hair blindly and when he gets a hold of some, he pulls at it making Carlos’ tongue go into his hole.</p><p>TK moans when Carlos first pokes his tongue into his hole. Carlos teases his boyfriend only circling the point of his tongue around TK’s hole. TK pushes back trying to get more and Carlos finally moves his tongue so he can push inside. TK’s hands move up his body, close to the chain on the nipple clamps. Carlos can feel him pick up the chain and when he makes a move to dive into TK’s hole with his tongue TK pulls on the chain and Carlos moans.</p><p>“You like that? Eating me out while I pull on the chain?” TK asks and does it again.</p><p>Carlos moves his mouth away so he can take a breath. The clamps are tight and pulling on them makes him want to come.</p><p>“You okay?” TK asks, turning to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend.</p><p>Carlos nods, “Need a minute.”</p><p>TK pets a hand across Carlos’ chest and lets him have the minute he asked before, but he’s impatient and wants to come, so he shakes his ass in Carlos’ face and Carlos’ mouth bites at one of his cheeks gently. TK yelps in surprise and looks over his shoulder with a playful scowl. Carlos smiles back at him and winks. TK yanks the chain and Carlos goes from playful to whining.</p><p>“You do it again and you’re not coming tonight,” TK says. He turns back around and he slowly lowers his ass back on Carlos’ face.</p><p>TK’s free hand moves to his own cock and he pulls on it, making the pre-cum leak from the tip and help guide his way back down. He’s close. So close and if Carlos can just get the right angle TK will come all over him and himself.</p><p>TK rocks gently and Carlos’ mouth does a thing that makes TK rock faster. He’s so close and if he can just...yes, that angle right there. TK moves again and his hand moves from the chain on the nipple clamps to Carlos’ chest so he has leverage to stay at the angle he is now. His other hand pulls on his cock.</p><p>“I’m close,” TK breathes out. On the down stroke he comes. It shoots out and lands on Carlos’ cock. TK slowly stops rocking on Carlos’ face and through his haze he moves down to lick his cum off of Carlos’ cock. Carlos’ dick jumps at the touch and TK smiles to himself.</p><p>TK moves off of the man and moves to touch his clamped nipples. Carlos hisses at the touch, “C-close.”</p><p>“I know,” TK teases back. He flicks each nipple again before moving down and taking Carlos into his mouth.</p><p>Carlos groans and tries to move, but being restrained on the headboard doesn’t help. He whines in frustration. TK smiles up at him and his hand comes up to tug gently on the clamps chain.</p><p>“I’m going to remove the clamps, but no coming,” TK says.</p><p>Carlos nods, “P-please sir, I’m ready.”</p><p>TK takes the right clamp off first and Carlos cries out. The blood rushing back to the once pinched sick is a rush. He wants to come but TK told him no and he wants to please him. TK licks at the puffy nipple and flicks it with his tongue. Teasing.</p><p>“P-please sir, I can’t h-hold on,” Carlos whines.</p><p>TK grabs the other clamp and removes it, again teasing Carlos when it comes off. Carlos cries out from the pain and pleasure. He’s sure he won’t be able to last but TK seems to know and his hand moves down to circle around the base of his cock to keep him from coming.</p><p>TK bites at Carlos’ nipple gently sucking on it as well. And Carlos can’t do anything about it. He begs for TK to stop. When TK feels like he’s had enough he teases his way down to Carlos’ cock, stopping to lick at the head. He tastes his own come as well as Carlos’ on his tongue and he quickly licks Carlos clean. When TK takes him into his mouth and lets go of the base, Carlos doesn’t even try to hold on before he cries out and shoots his load down TK’s throat. TK gently licks his way up to the head of Carlos’ cock and gives him a final lick around the head before moving completely off.</p><p>TK moves up, kissing his way along Carlos’ chest before he kisses Carlos on the lips and Carlos’ tongue comes out to make its way into TK’s mouth. TK breaks the kiss first and he smiles down at his boyfriend.</p><p>“You ready to be freed?” TK asks.</p><p>Carlos nods, “Please.”</p><p>TK makes quick work of the arm restraints, kissing each wrist, and messaging each arm as well, to help with the blood flow.</p><p>Once Carlos’ arms are freed TK moves to rest on his side. He throws an arm around Carlos and pulls his close. He cuddles into Carlos and Carlos moves to get comfortable. TK’s hand moves up Carlos’ chest and gently brushes his thumb over Carlos’ nipple. Carlos is still sensitive and flinches at the touch.</p><p>“How would you feel about getting your nipples pierced?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The one in which Carlos gets possessive of TK and TK has to remind him who's really in charge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Melo, requested another fic of dom!tk and sub!carlos and I couldn't say no. So here's an extra bonus chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And his boyfriend’s a cop,” Carlos says as he walks up to TK and the bartender at the roller derby hall. TK rolls his eyes at Carlos' possessiveness. It’s not unusual for TK to get hit on, Carlos gets the same treatment, but sometimes TK can’t help but think of it as being a little much.</p><p>And while both are possessive and jealous when the other gets hit on, TK thinks it’s time Carlos remembers who’s in control. TK lets Carlos take the lead with the bartender and there’s some banter between them before TK says goodbye to the man and takes Carlos by the hand to lead him away.</p><p>“Just wait ‘til we get home,” TK whispers into Carlos’ ear. Carlos makes a noise in the back of his throat and TK winks at him before turning back to their friends.</p><hr/><p>TK makes Carlos strip as soon as they get through the door. He has him on his knees at the foot of the bed, head bowed, and arms behind his back. TK, himself, had gone about getting undressed and ready for bed. He put on a pair of loose joggers, brushed his teeth, then played on his phone until he felt Carlos had enough time to settle into his position before moving back over to him and standing in front of him.</p><p>“Do you know why you’re kneeling right now?” TK asks.</p><p>Carlos nods.</p><p>“I can’t hear you.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“Tell me why?”</p><p>“I was jealous of you and the bartender.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And I got possessive of you...sir.”</p><p>“Good,” TK says, “Good boy for answering truthfully. This punishment won’t be as bad then.”</p><p>“P-punishment, sir?” Carlos questions.</p><p>“What did you think would happen?” TK asks, “You think you’re allowed to get away with being jealous and possessive? That’s not how this works, love. If you’re a good boy the rest of the night, I might let you come.”</p><p>Carlos whines, “Yes sir.”</p><p>“Stand up, hands stay behind you back,” TK says.</p><p>Carlos follows orders and stands with his head bowed and arms still behind him. TK pulls him so he’s standing in the middle of the room and circles him, “What punishment do you think you deserve?”</p><p>Carlos shakes his head, “I don’t know, sir. You get to decide.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s your final answer?” TK asks.</p><p>Carlos swallows, “Y-yes sir.”</p><p>“Move to the bed, hands on the edge, feet shoulder width apart,” TK orders. Carlos quickly follows the commands and is in his new position before TK can blink. TK smiles to himself at how his boyfriend is being so good for him. He knows that punishment shouldn’t be too severe since Carlos has been good once they got home, but playing with him is too much fun not to do.</p><p>TK walks over to Carlos and gently rubs his hand down his back, down the slope of his ass, and back up the other side. Carlos sighs and his body relaxes. TK squeezes his neck before releasing the man and moving over to the closet. He rustles around moving things here and there before pulling what he wants out of their toy box.</p><p>He moves back over to Carlos and picks his head up with a finger until his chin, “I’m going to spank you,” TK tells him, “I want you to look at what I’m using and tell me if it’s going to be too much.”</p><p>Carlos eyes the paddle in TK’s hand. They’ve used it before, it’s not one of the less rough ones they have. He nods, “I can take it sir.”</p><p>TK nods, “Good, you don’t have to count and you’re allowed to make as much noise as you want.”</p><p>“H-how many am I getting, sir?” Carlos asks.</p><p>“Fifty,” TK replies, “Are you okay with that?”</p><p>Carlos nods, “Yes sir. Whatever you want, sir.”</p><p>TK moves back to behind Carlos and he makes sure his boyfriend is comfortable in the position he’s in. He rests the paddle down on the bed and gently uses his hands to massage the flash in front of him. Carlos relaxes more and TK gently brings a hand down on his left side, slapping him. Carlos tenses then relaxes again.</p><p>TK uses his hands for the first twenty or so slaps, spanking the skin so it’s red and warm. He doesn’t set a pattern, making it hard for Carlos to figure out where the next slap will land. Carlos grunts at a few of the harder ones, but never weavers from his position.</p><p>When TK feels Calos is warmed up enough from his hand, he moves to grab the paddle from where he had set it on the bed. His other hand rubs at the redden skin making Carlos squirm.</p><p>He doesn’t warn Carlos before the first hit from the paddle comes. It’s light and only a warm up of what’s to come. Carlos moves so his ass is pushed out more, wanting to feel the hits as they come and TK hits him again with the soft force as before. Carlos grunts and pushes his ass more and TK stops, “Something wrong?”</p><p>Carlos turns his head so he can look at TK over his shoulder, “Hard please, sir.”</p><p>“I don’t recall you being the one to call the shots. I’m adding 25 more to your punishment,” TK says and hits Carlos gently with the paddle, “Now. Are you going to argue with me or take it?”</p><p>Carlos turns his head back to its original spot. And TK waits a moment before hitting him with the paddle again. TK moves from spot to spot, again not forming any pattern. His hits start to get harder and the more he focuses on hitting Carlos, the more he sees Carlos relax. His shoulders have slumped down and his head is hanging. TK lost count after a while but he makes sure to focus on Carlos and what his body is doing. He sees Carlos’ cock hard and leaking between his legs; the tip glistening to the precum.</p><p>TK slowly moves back from hard to soft hits and the last hit from the paddle is so gentle, TK doesn’t know if he actually hit Carlos. He puts the paddle down and moves to sit on the bed in front of Carlos.</p><p>Legs crossed, TK’s hand comes up to move Carlos’ head so they can look at each other and sees tear tracks on Carlos’ face and his eyes are glazed over. TK’s thumb moves to swipe at a tear track and his other hand moves to the back of Carlos’ neck, “Oh baby, you’re so beautiful like this.”</p><p>Carlos makes a noise and TK gives him a gentle kiss on his forehead before moving so his legs can hang off the foot of bed and Carlos is standing in the middle of them. He moves Carlos’ head so it’s resting on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around his back while his other hand moves to grab at Carlos’ straining cock.</p><p>It doesn’t take much for Carlos to come all over TK’s hand and he whines when it’s over. TK wipes his hand on his joggers, not caring about the mess, before wrapping his other arm around Carlos and holding him tight. Carlos sags into him and TK takes his weight.</p><p>“I’ve got you, baby,” TK says to him.</p><p>TK doesn’t know how long it is before Carlos is wrapping his arms around him and tightly holding onto him. TK moves so he can lie down on the bed, which makes Carlos move as well. Carlos’ legs come up so he can lay down with TK.</p><p>TK moves a little every few minutes until his head is laying on the pillows and Carlos is laying on top of him. Carlos has one leg between his and the other wrapped around his thigh. TK’s got a hand on his side and the other running down his back. Carlos nuzzles into TK’s neck and sighs.</p><p>Carlos’ breathing slows and TK can feel his body go slack as sleep takes over. TK stops running his fingers down Carlos’ back and ends up wrapping his arms around the man. He feels Carlos move around but he stays asleep. TK kisses his head again before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is cross posted on my tumblr <a href="https://shameless-aquarius.tumblr.com/post/638217302020685824/play-me-like-a-fiddle">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>